Rebellious
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: SEQUEL TO FEELINGS! Meet Hisoka the pilots new charge. She acts just like a child from L-2 yet cold like Heero. Can the pilots break down her walls? Can they protect her from her dreams and her old enemy? Can they let her become the child she never was?
1. Meet Hisoka & Her Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I own Hisoka and this plot. **

**Author's Note: Here is the sequel! I know some of you have been waiting for this and I know it's taken a while but I've had to restart it a couple times. This sequel may not be too long but I hope it is. Need at least 3 or 4 reviews are needed for me to post the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"No," Hisoka (cautious, reserved) said blankly. The caretaker gave her a blank look.

"Yes, your living with them and that's final," She said. Hisoka glared and settled in the front seat of the car more. When the caretaker finally pulled in front of a house Hisoka knew she liked the house. She watched as the caretaker rang the bell on the security gate and the gate opened. Once they pulled up to the house the caretaker got out and gave Hisoka a look for her to get out. Hisoka frowned and got out dragging her duffle bag with her. To say she was pissed was an understatement but she wouldn't let her new "Guardians" see that. She was going to make them hate her so she could leave. The caretaker knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by a man with brown hair in a long braid to his butt with violet eyes.

"Hi Ame," the man said cheerfully. Hisoka wondered what woman was with him.

"Hello Duo can we come in?" Ame asked. Duo nodded and moved to the side to allow them in. She looked around noticing the homey look it gave off. What she never told any of the caretakers was that she preferred to have a gay couple then a regular one. She had a bad experience with straight men and especially their wives. Ame sat on the love seat while Hisoka just leaned against the wall by the door. Duo looked at her his eyes examining her.

Duo was surprised. He expected a teen that would show her emotions and her immediate dislike of the situation. Her looks surprised him as well. He expected a teen with black everything instead he got her. She had long thigh long red wavy hair with deep blue eyes like Heero's. She stood at a height of 5'2 and probably weighed more than she looked especially since he could see the outline of hard muscle along her body. He locked gazes with her and he swore it was like looking into Heero's during the war. This girl, this woman, that hadn't even had half of her life yet had seen too much in her 15 years. She smirked and lifted her hand to flick him off. His eyes widened and he was about to reply until Ame did.

"Hisoka what did I tell you about being disrespectful!" Ame yelled. Hisoka looked at her defiance in her eyes.

"Not to do it," Hisoka said. Ame had a furious look on her face. Hisoka rolled her eyes still smirking.

"If I had actually listened to someone I wouldn't be here now would I?" Hisoka said. Ame's eyes narrowed in anger. Before she could reply Duo was laughing. Ame and Hisoka looked at him surprised.

"Oh we'll get along with her just fine Ame," Duo said clutching his sides. Before anything could be said footsteps were heard.

Hisoka was surprised at Duo laughing at what she said. She was even more surprised when two men stepped out of what she thought was the kitchen. One was a sturdy man, not big but not small more compact than anything. She could see the muscle lining his body. She looked at his face. His eyes were a cobalt blue much like her own and his hair was a light brown that strayed all over somehow looking right. The other was a Chinese man. He was about an inch taller than she was but could tell he was stronger. He was built just like Duo who was lithe like a panther. The Chinese man had onyx eyes and black silk like hair to his shoulder blades. His skin was bronze and extremely exotic compared to the pale skin of the other two.

Wufei and Heero were just as surprised by the woman as Duo was. It was the exact same reasons he had and they both knew this was going to be a challenge.

"Fei' Heero!" Duo said going over to them. Heero immediately pulled Wufei and Duo into his embrace relishing in it and watching the girl's reaction. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a small smile on her face.

Hisoka was very grateful that she had a homosexual couple as guardians. Though if it works the way she wants she'll be gone before she can become attached. Thank god they don't have a pet. Just as she finished that thought a bell rang through the house. Hisoka looked to a see a gorgeous cat. Hisoka immediately dropped her bag and went to the animal. The three men including Ame watched as Hisoka sat on the floor in front of the cat. Hisoka started to play with the cat.

Wufei watched as Kako immediately bonded with the young girl. It's always the damn animals. He watched as a smile appeared on the girl's face. He knew right away that she hadn't realized that she had smiled. Soon the girl seemed to snap out of it and look at him and Duo and Heero with fear evident in her gaze, as if she was to get punished for playing. Wufei looked at Duo whose eyes were wide along with Heero's. They knew exactly who would get along with her just from that one look. Heero stepped towards her and bent down so he was at her eye level.

"You will never ever be hit for being a child, not here and nowhere else, never again," Heero whispered to her. Her eyes widened and hardened. She stood up and they knew immediately that she was guarded and all the walls were back up. She was glaring.

"I'm not a child and soon I'll be gone and everything you say won't matter," She spat harshly. Heero, Duo and Wufei knew it was a defense mechanism. Ame noticing the rising emotion from Hisoka intervened.

"So I just need you all to sign the papers and I can leave you all alone," Ame stated. All three of the men moved forward to where the paper was. Wufei signed it first and then looked at Hisoka and motioned for her to follow him. She grabbed her bag and followed him up the stairs. He went to the end of the hallway and opened the door. Hisoka entered. Her room was a dark purple with a balcony along with a queen sized bed. There was a dresser and closet and a connected bathroom. Hisoka dropped her bag on the bed and turned to face Wufei.

"Come back down in five minutes," Wufei said turning and walking out of her room. Hisoka glared after him. She knew that they would not give up without a fight. She hated the fact that man tried to comfort her he has no idea what she's been through. She took out her possessions from her bag and placed her clothing in the dresser. She took out her picture frame and placed it on the table next to the bed. It was a picture of her old dog Rimini. Once she was done she walked down the stairs to see all three of the men on the couch. She walked forward and sat on the chair facing them. It was silent for a moment before the Chinese man spoke.

"From now on you will be living with us. I am Wufei and this is Heero. Duo, Heero and I are your new guardians and you will listen and obey our rules. Our first rule is about respect. We will show you respect until we deem that you don't deserve it. The second rule is that you will have chores but they will switch every week because we do them as well. We don't like doing the same ones over and over so we think it's fair to trade. Do you have any questions?" Wufei asked. Hisoka stared at him. Not that she would tell them but she liked those rules they seemed fair but she couldn't stay in one place…she couldn't afford too. So Hisoka didn't answer. Wufei knew he wouldn't get an answer so he stood and went to the kitchen. He turned around before he was in the kitchen completely.

"The food is ready," Wufei stated. Heero and Duo stood and motioned for Hisoka to follow. She did so begrudgingly. Though she wouldn't admit it she was happy with the food selection. It was sushi and white rice, nothing complicated just simple. She watched as Heero's eyes lit up and Duo pout. It was then that she noticed the salad and cooked vegetables. She almost balked at the smell of cooked broccoli it had always made her feel sick. Wufei immediately noticed her face and tried to pinpoint what it was. He noticed her eyes holding an extreme disgust at the broccoli and it caused him to chuckle. Wufei waved her in.

"We won't make you eat it plus only Heero and I do. Duo prefers greasy food," Wufei stated. Hisoka's face relaxed in relief. She could basically eat everything but broccoli cooked, except for parsnips. She waited for them to sit so she knew where to place herself. Heero sat at head of the table with Wufei on his right and Duo on his left. So Hisoka sat at the other end. It felt nice. /_No! Stop it Hisoka! You can't get close to these people. You have to make them hate you!_

_**Maybe they can help**_

_No one can help me! _

_**We won't know unless we try**_

_No I won't do it! You remember the last time we tried to get help._

_**~silence~**_

_That's what I thought/_ Hisoka argued in her head. She waited until they had gotten food when she got hers. She ate quickly noticing the violet eyes upon her form. She immediately looked up into his eyes her cold look back. Duo knew that whatever inner fight she had that the instinct to survive and distrust had won. He sighed and continued to eat but pushed all his vegetables away. Immediately chopsticks attacked his plate for the veggies. Wufei glared at Heero a little.

"Heero he does have to eat some of them," Wufei scolded. Heero looked at him, a vegetable halfway in his mouth, his eyes wide trying to look innocent. Duo busted out laughing at Heero. The innocent look might have looked if they hadn't known him during the war. Wufei tried to keep a glare and a scowl on his face but couldn't. Heero trying to act innocent just didn't work. Wufei busted out into laugher along with Duo. Hisoka just watched in hidden amusement at her three guardians. Heero looked at her a grin on his face. She finished the rest of her dinner quickly and stood. She washed her plate and bowl and put it into the washer. She then turned and left the room but stopped at the doorway.

"My name is Hisoka if you were wondering," She said. She then disappeared from sight as she took off to her room. The three ex pilots watched her go.

"We need to figure out what's happened to her," Duo whispered. Wufei and Heero looked at him. They saw pain in his eyes so Heero put his arm around him pulling him into his lap.

"She looks like one of the children from L-2. She acts just like them. The way she acts, eats and connects with animals. Even some of the children though would open up fairly quickly if you were nice but something horrible must have happened to her for her to act that way," Duo muttered in Heero's shirt. Wufei then moved to wrap his arms around Duo only to have Heero pull him onto his lap as well.

"She doesn't trust us…how are we supposed to help if she won't give us a chance?" Wufei asked quietly. It was silent for a moment.

"We need to show her that no matter what she does were not giving her up. She'll force her way out…she's like a cornered animal. She will lash out as soon as she's blocked from doing what she wants. She's stability," Heero stated. Wufei and Duo pulled back to look at him. He gave them a blank look.

"Do you just have a book with information on everything somewhere or do you seriously just read up on information you don't need?" Duo asked. Heero chuckled.

"Quatre said she was disruptive so I just looked up probable causes," Heero stated plainly. Wufei and Duo gave him blank looks.

"Still the perfect soldier," Wufei and Duo muttered together. Before anything else could be said Hisoka was at the doorway holding a medium sized bottle. The cold look was still in her eyes. She then tossed the bottle towards them only to have Duo catch it. Duo laughed while Heero chuckled and Wufei went bright red.

"If you're going to keep your lube everywhere please refrain from keeping it in my room and any other sexual activities. I don't want to imagine my new guardians having sex or doing anything else with it," Hisoka stated casually. She then turned and walked away. Duo yelled after her.

"Sorry if there are any toys in your room we were in a rush!" Duo yelled. They heard something hit the floor and then get back up and run up the stairs. They heard the door slam and frantic sounds of things dropping. Duo was laughing and Heero and Wufei were just giving him looks of distaste.

"You know as well as I do that we don't have any toys…yet," Heero stated. Duo got a devilish grin on his face. They heard a frustrated growl and stomping of feet coming down the stairs. Hisoka was in the doorway and she flung something again. This time Wufei caught it. His eyes widened. It was a purple dildo, about 8 inches long. He dropped it immediately. Duo's eyes were wide while Heero looked away a blush on his face.

"Whose room was it before it was mine?" She asked blankly. Duo and Wufei's eyes widened before turning to look at Heero.

"That's why you made so much noise at night! I thought you were having nightmares!" Duo said. Suddenly they heard a girlish laugh. They turned to look at Hisoka who was on the ground laughing. Heero growled.

"I swear it's not mine!" He stated. Hisoka stood after she stopped laughing and picked it up. She winked.

"Horrified right? Well you'll be more horrified to hear that this is Ame's, I found it in her drawer in her office. She had other ones and vibrators including flavored lube," Hisoka said. Once she saw the look of horror on their faces she turned and left the room laughing like a maniac.

"We are so screwed," Duo said. The laughter got louder. They all shook their heads.

"Let's go to bed," Wufei stated. Heero and Duo nodded. They cleaned their dishes and went upstairs to their rooms. Heero stopped at Hisoka's room and knocked. There was a muffled come in. He entered and saw Hisoka on her stomach her face buried in a pillow. She was wearing a thin blue tank and black shorts. Heero could see some wording on her back but didn't ask.

"Were going to bed so we will see you in the morning," Heero stated. She huffed and he exited. When she knew he left she grabbed the gun from her bag and put it under her pillow next to her tactical knife. She then fell asleep.

Sunlight had never been her friend but it was door slamming open that she wasn't prepared for. She immediately grabbed her gun and aimed it at the door. She froze her trigger finger when she realized it was Duo. His eyes were wide. She put the gun down and back under her pillow. She then looked at him and waited.

"Umm what do you want for breakfast?" He asked. He was not going to say anything about the gun when he had one in the nightstand. Hisoka was surprised but let it go. She shrugged.

"We'll I'm making chocolate chip pancakes want some of those?" He asked. Her eyes got a confused look.

"What are those?" She asked. Duo's eyes widened.

"What do you mean! What do you usually eat for breakfast?" He asked. She blinked at him.

"Protein bars," She said. His mouth was open in shock. He then walked forward and grabbed her arm dragging her down the stairs with him.

"You are going to help me make them. No protein bars for you because if you get them Heero will eat them. I always thought that after the war he would stop eating those damn things but now we don't buy them because that's all that he'll eat," Duo stated. Her eyes widened. He was in the war too?

"What were you in the war?" She whispered. He looked at her surprised she actually asked but he saw the glazed look and knew immediately. She was in the war.

"Gundam pilot of Deathscythe, 02," He stated. Her eyes widened.

"Shinigami and the last survivor of the Maxwell church," she whispered softly. He looked at her surprised once again.

"You would have been nine how do you know this?" He asked. She shook her head. /_Okay I won't ask until later then_/ Duo thought.

"Heero and Wufei are ex pilots too. Heero was wing and Wufei was Shenlong," He stated. Of all the people that she was with it was three ex pilots.

"My father was against OZ," She whispered. Duo smiled.

"He died because of me," She said quietly. Before he could ask her eyes went cold and her walls were back up.

"Well let's go make pancakes!" Duo exclaimed. She followed after him silently cursing herself for revealing information.

She found out that she liked chocolate chip pancakes. It was simple and she had never been able to enjoy things like that. Once she was done she washed her plate and went back upstairs to sleep more.

In her dreams all there was, was blood. Screams, bodies, blood, guns, knives, everything that had to do with the war. It had girl only 9 in a room with men at least 5. They reached out for her.

You will obey us or you will suffer

As she fought back she didn't want to give in and that was when the torture began. The little girl's screams echoed through her head.

Hisoka woke up screaming. She bolted upright and buried her head in her hands. She shook and tried to calm herself. Suddenly her door was busted open. She pulled her gun and aimed her arms shaky. She felt like a little kid again.

"G-get away," She whispered shakily. All she could see were the men from her dream not her new guardians. One moved forward his eyes boring into her hers. She was about to pull the trigger when the eyes changed. They went from a dark green to a cobalt blue like her own. She realized it was Heero. She dropped the gun immediately and was pulled into warm strong arms. She immediately buried her face in his chest crying and shaking. Soon she felt two other pairs of arms wrap around her.

"Don't let them hurt me…please don't let them hurt me," She muttered tearfully. They tightened their grip on her.

"They will never hurt you again. We won't let them Hisoka never again," Heero stated. After a couple of minutes she finally calmed down enough to fall back asleep. Heero leaned back against the head board with her seated between his legs, Duo and Wufei on either side of him holding onto her.

"She said she got her father killed and that he was against OZ," Duo whispered. Heero shook his head and Wufei just frowned.

"She must have been captured or something along those lines," Wufei stated. They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"We can't give up on her…not now or ever. We have to try harder to get her to trust us," Wufei said. Duo and Heero nodded in agreement. Hisoka listened to them silently feigning sleep. /_If only they knew what they were getting into. _

_**They can help you! These are the only ones that could!**_

_I know that's why I'm afraid for them_/ Hisoka thought.

From the shadows piercing green eyes watched the new family with a smirk on its face. It chuckled evilly and slowly slinked back into the shadows.


	2. The Story Beings To Unravel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just the plot and the new characters. :D**

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken me so long! There is a lot going to happen next chapter or at least the story comes more into play. I hope you like it! Reviews would be nice…even messages. Thanks for reading and I hope the next one will be out soon. I've been busy because I've started homeschooling. : ) well enjoy! Onto Chapter Two of Rebellious!**

When Hisoka woke up she knew something was off. For the first time she felt safe in warm. She blinked her eyes open and looked around only to realize that her new guardians were what made it so. She froze immediately which made someone give out a deep throaty chuckle. She whipped her head back quickly only to see deep cobalt blue eyes staring down at her with a smirk on his face. She frowned trying to remember when they had come in. She was still trying to figure it out when she felt a soft patting on her head. She looked at Heero surprise evident on her face. He chuckled again.

"Nightmare," was all he said. Her eyes widened and he face paled. He immediately tightened his arms around her to bring her closer to the safe confines of his arms.

"It's alright we won't let anyone hurt you," Heero muttered. She shook her head.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," She whispered. Before Heero could ask what she meant Wufei and Duo woke up. Duo blinked up at them groggily and then wrapped an arm around Heero bringing him back down onto the bed along with Hisoka. She immediately felt two strong arms of different sizes put on her stomach to bring her closer to them. She blinked her eyes in confusion for a second until she heard Duo groan.

"I don't want to go to work," Duo muttered. Heero chuckled.

"You still need to rub lotion on your wound too or your skin is going crack and pull," Heero said. Duo just pouted up at him. Heero shook his head.

"You can deal with Une not me," Heero grumbled. They heard a chuckle from the other side of the bed.

"Shut up Fei' I know you still have almost two months of healing to do," Duo said enviously. Hisoka looked Wufei confused. She hadn't noticed wounds on him when she met him, but then what ex gundam pilot would want you to know he's hurt? Wufei noticed her stare.

"I got shot about two weeks ago when we were saving our friend Quatre's daughter. She went to the same orphanage you were just at," Wufei stated. Hisoka nodded. It was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't he take me?" Hisoka asked. Wufei was the one who answered.

"He called us on Thursday and asked if we could take you. Just to let you know we three have only really been together four days. He called us right as we got together and said he needed a favor. He wanted to take you but he has seven children all below the age of 13. He knew that you were disruptive and untrustworthy. He had heard this from previous orphanages. He couldn't have that around his other children, not when his daughter is going to be 13 soon. Plus when he told us about how you kept switching we knew we wanted you," Wufei said. Hisoka was a little hurt by what was said about her but what he had said at the end made it better. Someone actually wanted her for how she was. Didn't _**he**_ say that no one would want someone so scarred? She rolled off of Heero and into Wufei's arms.

"Arigato Wufei," She whispered. She couldn't see the small smile make its way onto his features.

"While Heero and Duo are at work we could go visit Quatre and his children if you want? If we do you have to be nice and respectful," Wufei said. Hisoka nodded. She could drop the cold guard around children no problem it was just that no one gave her the chance. Soon she felt the bed shift so she looked up. Heero had turned and leaned over to kiss Wufei hard on the lips. Wufei moaned softly in a barely there whisper. Hisoka watched not really caring that she was being nosy. Heero then moved his hand so that he could stroke Wufei's cheek softly while his tongue mingled with his own. He then heard a giggle. He pulled away regretfully and looked to see Hisoka. He blushed a little but knew she would get used to it especially if she was smiling at them. Before she could say anything Heero turned to place his lips on Duo's. Now Duo responded in a more vocal outburst. Heero had wrapped his hand in Duo's long hair, which had become unbraided somehow. Duo mewled when Heero bit his lips causing him to open his mouth their tongues mingling inside together. Duo not caring who saw their interaction straddled himself onto Heero's lap as Heero sat up. Hisoka watched with interested eyes. I guess some would say she was a yaoi fan girl at heart. Before they could go any further Wufei pushed Duo which made him fall onto the bed. Duo glared up at him.

"Fei'!" Duo whined. Wufei raised an eye brow and shifted his eyes to Hisoka. Duo grinned and sat up wrapping his arm around Hisoka hugging her.

"Did that bother you Hisoka?" Duo asked her. She kept a blank face.

"No," She said. Duo laughed. She looked up at him.

"As long as you don't lose your clothing and start dry humping in front of me I don't care," She said plainly. Duo started to laugh while Wufei's eyes went wide and his face go red while Heero smirked. Duo then rubbed his knuckles over Hisoka's head.

"You're going to fit in just fine," Duo said still laughing. Heero nodded and got up from the bed. Duo pouted knowing he had to get ready to go to work. Hisoka catching an opening pushed Duo off the bed. Duo hit the floor with a loud Oph! It was silent until Hisoka's laughter echoed through the room. Duo looked at her from the floor pouting.

"Hisoka that's not nice!" He whined pathetically. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Go get ready Duo Hisoka and I will make you and Heero's lunch," Wufei stated. Hisoka raised an eye brow at him as if saying "I'm doing what?" Wufei gave her a look and she let out a large puff of air. When Duo had finally gotten up he stopped at the doorway. He turned back at Hisoka with a confused look on his face.

"Hisoka what were you doing in Ame's office anyway?" Duo asked. Hisoka's eyes widened and a blush scattered across her face. She looked right into his eyes.

"Ame had taken one of the younger kid's toys, a stuffed animal, and they can't sleep without it. It was the last thing from her parents and Ame exploited that fact trying to punish her. So I snuck in and got it and I found her…disco stick," Hisoka said. /_Exactly like the children from L-2 always looking after your own_/ Duo thought. Duo laughed. Duo then turned and walked out of Hisoka's room to theirs. Wufei stood stretching out his muscles. He heard a couple pops and knew that it was because he didn't do his stretches that morning. Hisoka stood and followed Wufei as he went down the stairs to the kitchen. Hisoka yawned and watched a Wufei pulled different foods from the refrigerator. She then walked over so that she was next to him. She watched as he made two simple sandwiches. He looked at her while he was doing this.

"Can you cut up some carrots and cauliflower please?" Wufei asked. She nodded. She grabbed them and sat them on the counter while grabbing a sharp knife. She stared at it a second inspecting it. She unwrapped the vegetables from the packages and had them chopped in long thin slices in under a minute. Wufei looked to check on her thinking she was still peeling only to have his eyes widen.

"How in the world?" He wondered aloud. Hisoka laughed. Then to show off she twirled the knife in her fingers quickly and threw it into the air catching it without looking.

"The things you can learn when you have nothing better to do," She stated. Wufei immediately noticed the haunted look in her eyes. He frowned.

"Thank you now just put them in baggies while I grab their water," Wufei stated. She nodded and packed everything away. Just as they finish they hear footsteps coming down. Wufei immediately stood at the doorframe with the bags in both hands. The bags were quickly snatched from his grip by Duo and Heero. Duo was the first to lean down and kiss Wufei senseless his action telling him he would miss him. Heero was next. He bent down and kissed him passionately. This kiss was a promise of things to come. When he pulled away Hisoka could see the flushed look and half lidded eyes on his face. She chuckled and she got a glare in return. Before she could register what was happening she was pulled into three pairs of strong arms. She blinked in surprise. She still wasn't use to the emotional parenting feelings including the hugs. After she thought about it she immediately pushed herself closer to them. She wasn't sure how long they stayed there but it wasn't until someone's phone alarm went off did they separate. IT was Heero's. Wufei shook his head rolling his eyes, he should have known. Heero flicked Wufei in the nose. A glare, which looked more like a pout, was directed at Heero. Heero chuckled and kissed Wufei once more before exiting the house. Duo then swooped in and kissed him hard running after Heero when he broke apart.

Hisoka watched them go wondering how it was that she was found by this family. All of the other families she had been with had put her into counseling thinking it would help. Of course she didn't really give them a chance. She didn't want people to take a risk on her since she knew they would get hurt. As much as she wished she wouldn't care it wasn't in her nature not too. She knew that she would have to tell them sooner or later. She felt a poke on her nose so she looked quickly. It was Wufei giving her a smile.

"Let's go get dressed so we can go visit Quatre and Trowa," Wufei stated. Hisoka nodded and walked upstairs to her room. She knew that she didn't want to have Quatre and his family have a bad view of her. She only had one outfit that wasn't her usual black and blue and that had been her mothers. It was a little cobalt blue dress that ended just above her knees. It was quarter sleeves and had a rounded neckline with a small bow. She put it on and then slid on red wedges. She went to her small mirror and brushed her hair apply light make-up (eyeliner and lip gloss). With her hair she pulled some of it into a half ponytail with a blue ribbon keeping her bangs out. She grabbed her necklace from her bag and put it on. It was a silver locket from her childhood. Under her dress she strapped a knife and gun to each leg and put a couple lock picks in her hair along with a blade in her shoe. She exited her room and walked down the stairs to see Wufei. He was wearing a red button up short sleeved collared shirt with black jeans that hugged him in all the right places (or some women would say). His hair was shiny and fell around him like a black curtain going a little bit past his shoulders.

Wufei was surprised when he saw Hisoka. She looked like a very mature young woman. Her eyes weren't guarded and she didn't look like the wounded girl that had arrived two days ago. He grabbed the keys to his car, which he had driven over, and exited the house. He locked up and Hisoka got into the front while Wufei got into the driver's seat. Wufei then drove to Quatre's. When they finally arrived they exited the car and went inside. Wufei was immediately tackled to the ground by 5 children. Hisoka stayed off to the side not wanting to intimidate the children. She felt eyes on her so she turned her head to see a girl around the age of twelve looking at her. Hisoka froze. She knew this girl. Well she knew her father and had seen this young girl multiple times. She believed her name to be Mei.

Mei couldn't believe her eyes. It was her, it was Hisoka, the young woman that got her away from her father. Mei stepped forward and continued until she was in front of her.

"Hisoka," Mei whispered. Hisoka could feel eyes on her so she looked. It was a blonde with blue eyes and another man with brown hair and green eyes. She looked back down at Mei. She bent down so she was at her height.

"Mei," Hisoka whispered back looking into her eyes. Suddenly Mei's face broke out into a grin. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Hisoka's neck.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there! He didn't hurt you did he?" Mei asked. Hisoka's eyes went dark getting a haunted look and Mei knew that he did or at least someone did.

"Hisoka it's okay he's dead, my father is dead," Mei said reassuringly. Hisoka chuckled lightly.

"I'm not scared of your father in the least," Hisoka whispered. Mei's eyes widened.

"Their after you?" Mei asked. Hisoka looked away and nodded. Mei's eyes grew sad and then determined.

"They can help! My new parents and your parents are all gundam pilots! They won't let them hurt you or me! No one can hurt us anymore Hisoka!" Mei exclaimed. Hisoka looked at her with grateful eyes.

"I hope you're right little one…I hope your right," Hisoka whispered.

Wufei was watching with extreme interest. Mei knew Hisoka? She knew her when she was with her father and she was the one to get her out? Wufei immediately looked at Quatre and Trowa disbelief in his eyes. They too couldn't believe it. She saved their little Mei. Hisoka stood and looked at Wufei. His eyes told her that they would be talking when Duo and Heero got home. Hisoka sighed and nodded. Before anyone could speak about what had happened there was a crash outside. Hisoka immediately pulled open the door and had her gun drawn. There on the doorstep was a man about the age of Hisoka. He was beaten up. His face had bruises and cuts along with blood oozing down his face. Hisoka's eyes widened in disbelief, this was another person who was being held with _**them**_. When she had gotten away he had been the only one left. They had been close and she promised to come back for him. She did but they had taken him away to somewhere new. His name was Isamu (courage) and he was 17. He had helped Hisoka get through tough times. She put the gun away and knelt beside him.

"Isamu!" Hisoka cried. He looked up at her his hazel eyes giving a spark when he realized it was indeed Hisoka. In case some of you were wondering she and Isamu had been involved in secret. Technically they had never ceased being together but when she left she thought she would never see him again. She put her arm under his arms and pulled him up with no trouble. Wufei couldn't believe she was that strong. Isamu looked heavy. He was very muscular and well defined. He wasn't overly big but enough that he would intimidate most men. He stood at a towering height of 6'5 and looked to weigh at least 250 all of it being muscle. He had short dirty blonde hair with bangs that went over his right eye. His clothing was cut everywhere. It was a green tank top, resembling Heero's, with dark jeans and white sneakers. His skin was a shade lighter than Wufei's. Hisoka immediately sat him down on the couch and turned to Quatre.

"Excuse do you have a first aid kit?" Hisoka asked. Quatre nodded and quickly left to get one. She turned back to Isamu only to have warm firm lips press against hers. She blinked in surprise and had no time to react since Isamu pulled away. He looked at her his eyes blazing with an unknown emotion. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek lightly as not to cause his face pain. She then traced down to his pectoral to feel the burn mark that they both had. They had both burned a symbol, a small heart. It was there last parting gift before she left. He grabbed her hand gently as if she would break like a porcelain doll. She smiled at him softly. Though he was big and intimidating he was a big softie. Every time she came back from a session he would wrap her in his big strong arms to comfort her. Soon Quatre came back. She grabbed the first aid box and opened it grabbing the alcohol and bandages. He looked at the bottle of alcohol wearily. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby Isamu," She said chuckling. He pouted at her. She tugged at his shirt knowing that he was hurt on his chest. He grumbled and took off his shirt revealing his rippling chest. She grimaced when she saw the wound. It was 8 inch laceration going across his right pectoral down towards his bellybutton. It wasn't a deep wound but she knew that it was painful and had a high risk of infection especially with all the dirt on him. She looked at him.

"We can't clean your wounds yet anyway. You need to bathe. There is no point in patching you up if the dirt you have on you is going to cause an infection," Hisoka stated. He nodded. Did you find out he isn't much of a talker?

"I'll grab him some clothing, were sure to have something," Quatre said. Though he was doubtful of having his size. Once he left the room he immediately called one of the staff to get clothing his size. Isamu stood shakily. Hisoka immediately stood to help but he just pulled her against his chest. She pulled away though.

"How in the world did you find me?" She asked. He looked at her guilty.

"I put a tracker in your locket," He stated in his deep voice. Her eyes widened. She clutched her necklace.

"Don't you remember they scanned us every session for things like that," She said softly. His eyes widened. Though he was very good with technology he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"They know where I am…this whole time running away from them they've known," She whispered. He embraced her again.

"I'm sorry I had forgotten Hisoka. They stopped scanning me when they figured out I couldn't hide them," He whispered. She didn't blame him at all she probably would have done the same thing just so she could find him. Her eyes widened.

"Which one?" She asked. He looked at her confused.

"Which one is after us Isamu?" She whispered. His eyes got wide. He closed his eyes in pain and she knew immediately which one.

"Nero," She whispered. He shook lightly. Wufei felt a sense of dread come over him. What kind of monster could make this huge man shake? Hisoka looked fine and very pissed.

"They forgot I almost killed him last time didn't they?" She asked snidely. Wufei's eyes widened. /_Well that explains that/_ Wufei thought. Isamu shook his head. She froze. She looked up at him her eyes filled with fear.

"They sent him with him?" She asked quietly. He nodded. She immediately buried her face in his chest and he just held her close.

"I'll kill Nikko this time Hisoka he won't hurt you," Isamu said harshly. She nodded against his chest. She smiled up at him.

"I'm not too worried my new family are the gundam pilots. Oh, Mei is here too," Hisoka stated. Isamu looked at them surprised and then to Mei. Mei waved at him and gave her a small smile. Quatre then came back with clothing. He motioned for Isamu to follow him up the stairs. Once he was gone from sight Wufei sighed and took out his phone.

Hello?

Heero it's Wufei we have a situation.

What's wrong?

I can't explain everything over the phone but we need Duo and you at Quatre's. Tell Une it's urgent and it has to do with our family.

~silence for a couple seconds~ we'll be there shortly.

Wufei flipped his phone closed and looked at Hisoka.

"You and Isamu will be telling us everything when they get here. We will be hearing everyone's story that includes Mei's," Wufei stated. Trowa looked ready to protest but he knew it was needed.

"Sure uncle Wufei," Mei stated. Mei then walked over to Hisoka to sit. She sat on the right while Hisoka was in the middle. Soon the screech of tires was heard. Duo and Heero were in a minute later.

"What's wrong Fei'?" Duo asked. Wufei shook his head.

"It's going to get explained in a few moments. We are waiting for Isamu, one of the people that Hisoka and Mei were together with when they were being held," Wufei stated. Heero froze along with Duo. Wufei took their hands and pulled them towards the other couch and sat. Soon Quatre and Isamu came out. Isamu immediately sat next to Hisoka putting his arm around his waist to pull her close. She patched his wounds while Trowa sat on a chair with Quatre on his lap. Once his wounds were patched Wufei spoke.

"Now we need to know everything," Wufei said.


	3. The Painful Past & Meeting the Enforcers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just my characters :D **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this one is so short. I do not like that I made it so short but I believe there is too much information in this one to continue it. I will try to get this one out as soon as possible. Reviews and messages would be greatly appreciated! :D**

Isamu was tense. He didn't trust these men. He looked at Hisoka and he could see the trust in her eyes. He sighed. If Hisoka could trust them then so could he. Hisoka looked at Mei.

"It may be better if you go first," Hisoka said. Quatre looked ready to protest but Mei nodded. Mei knew it was because even though hers was bad Hisoka and Isamu's were worse. Before Mei could start though Quatre stood and ushered his children into the play room and had their nanny go with them. He then came back and sat on Trowa again.

"I had a loving family. A mother, a father, and a baby brother, he was only three to my age of 6. One day everything changed, my mother and brother were killed in a wreck. She was visiting one of the OZ bases since her sister worked there. A gundam pilot had attacked the base killing them. I have no grudges since I know none of you would have killed them on purpose. My father was enraged. He started to change how he was. He plotted on how to get back at the terrorists. Soon he had taken his frustration out on me. He beat me every day for 6 years except he had gone to a group during the last year. I was held in a small cell and every day he would teach me how to fight, how to kill, and then would beat me mercilessly if I messed up. Hisoka and Isamu were there as well. They take care of me after the beatings. About three months ago Hisoka and Isamu got me out. Isamu stayed behind to keep the group diverted from us. Hisoka and I ran for 5 days and put me into the orphanage you found me in. I was adopted by papa a few days later," Mei said. Hisoka had an arm around her. Everyone was quiet. That explained why she was so quiet. Hisoka was next. She looked at Mei and then her parents.

"I can't tell my story in front of her. I purposely didn't tell her what happened to me and I won't be doing that now," Hisoka said determined. Quatre nodded and stood. Mei stood as well and went to the play room. Hisoka pushed herself closer to Isamu trying to gain strength from him.

"My father worked against the Alliance and Oz during the war. He taught me how to fight, how to kill, and how to protect people. He showed me right and wrong. He was a great man. One day we were taken captive by the same group of people that Isamu and Mei had been taken too. My father was a leader of many resistance groups and knew their locations. Me being his daughter I knew where they all were as well. They gave me an ultimatum. Either I speak or they torture and kill my father. My father made me swear to never speak no matter what. They tortured and killed him in front of me. They used so many methods I couldn't keep track of them all. I, when I realized that he was dead didn't cry, I didn't show my weakness. They beat me savagely. They threw me into a cell and that was when I met Isamu. Now back then he wasn't the big man that he is today. He was small about my size and scrawny. We bonded that day. 5 years passed and we both had grown. I had gained muscle and Isamu grew in size and stature. We both had realized that Mei was in a cell next to us. We patched her up as well as we could each time. About 6 months before Mei and I escaped the group got two new members. Their names were Nikko and Nero. They were identical twins except for the fact that Nero was a small man and Nikko was very large. They put Nikko with me first. It was torture pure and simple. He whipped me and beat me until it hurt to move. When I was put back in the cell Isamu was there. Nero had…he had raped Isamu. I was furious. Then the group made a fatal mistake. They put me in a room with Nero. I hurt him anyway I knew how. I was about to kill him when the group figured out what they had done. I was never put in a room with Nero again. Then when I didn't think anything could get worse it did. The next time I was put in a room with Nikko…he raped me. He would beat and rape me every time I was in the room with him. We purposely didn't tell Mei because she would have tried to make it better. The only thing that Isamu and I liked about her father was that he didn't let that group hurt Mei. About three months ago Isamu and I planned an escape. We were all going to get out. The night before Isamu and I were planning on leaving we marked ourselves, right on our left pectoral, a small heart. Finally it was the day and we quickly caused a small diversion to escape. We ran until we knew they were following us. Isamu stayed behind telling us to go on. I told him I would come back for him. We then left. We ran for five days only stopping when we needed too. I came upon an orphanage and left her there. I ran back as fast I could which was about 2 and a half days. When I got back the base had been demolished and Isamu was nowhere in sight. I left and looked around where I could for them but my body soon became exhausted. I collapsed and when I woke up I was in an orphanage. Every time I was put into a new house I had to act horrible to get away from them since I wasn't sure if the group, the Red Tigers, were after me. I then ended up here with you. I haven't behaved badly since I figured out you all were gundam pilots. I knew you were the only ones that could help me at all," She stated. Hisoka looked at her new parents and saw rage in their eyes. She was surprised when Duo was the one who stood and walked over to her. He immediately pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Duo stated. Hisoka nodded and hugged him back. He released her and looked into her eyes.

"How do you know about our gundams though?" Duo asked. She clenched her firsts.

"The Red Tigers are a group of people that worked with OZ in secret trying to get information out of some lower people against OZ. We were trained…we…we were trained to kill the pilots. They thought that if they could break us at an early age we could be unstoppable, it just so happened that the children they chose were too strong willed," Hisoka said. The pilots were in shock.

"How could they think that children that young could hurt us? We've grown and gotten stronger," Wufei stated. Hisoka and Isamu looked at him laughing.

"We can withstand great amounts of pain, have incredible skills with every weapon, are acrobats, and are great actors. We can go for days without sleeping or eating. They made sure the six years that we were there that we could do anything," Hisoka said. Isamu nodded. Wufei looked at Isamu.

"It's your turn," Wufei stated. Isamu kept a blank face but when Hisoka sat next to him his arm wrapped around her tightly. She held his hand tight trying to give comfort.

"The leader of the Red Tigers is my father. He trained me until I was 11 when he put me into the building with Hisoka. I had just gotten there where she did. My father was the one to beat me until Nero came. He made me think horrible things and to feel bad about killing the people I was told to kill. When I was under it, the gulit eating at me, he tied me down…and raped me. He did this every time trying to break me. It almost worked every time but when I came back to Hisoka it was better. She never looked at me any different than how she normally did. I knew that she didn't judge me. The day of our escape I knew that we all wouldn't be able to escape. I couldn't bear to think of what they would do to Mei or Hisoka so I stayed. They were able to get me weak enough 6 days in. Once they had me they destroyed the building and left with me. The beatings got worse until I figured out how to escape again. I escaped 4 days ago after a session. It took all of that time to get to where the tracker was in Hisoka's locket," Isamu said. She stroked his hand softly.

"There is no discussion needed for this, we will be making sure they cannot hurt you anymore. We are your family and it will stay that way," Heero said. Isamu looked at him finally understanding why Hisoka trusted these men so much. Hisoka looked at Isamu.

"Oh Isamu that is Heero ~points~, Duo ~points again~, Wufei ~points~, Quatre and Trowa," She stated. He nods.

"Sorry we couldn't meet on better terms," Isamu stated. Trowa gave a small smile.

"Thank you both for saving our little girl," Quatre stated. Isamu and Hisoka nodded. It was silent for a couple moments. Hisoka looked at her guardians to see them whispering to each other. Duo looked up at her.

"Isamu will be staying with us but we still need to speak to Quatre and Trowa about this. So please leave the room for a little bit," Duo stated. Hisoka wanted to protest but she knew it was futile. She stood taking the first aid kit with her and made Isamu follow her. She walked to the backyard and sat on the couch that was out there. Isamu sat next to her. She lifted his shirt to take off the gauze on his chest. It was only a temporary binding until she had time to stich the wound. Isamu did not like it one bit. He tensed and scooted away from her a little. She gave him an exasperated look.

"Don't be a big baby you know as well as I do that I have to stich it," She said. He sighed and got close to her. She smiled at leaned over the small distance to kiss him. She had planned on it being only a chaste kiss but he would do anything to get out of being stitched together. She yelped when she was pulled against his chest to make the kiss deeper. She allowed him this for a couple seconds before she pulled away.

"You're not getting out of this Isamu," She stated. He groaned while she laughed. She moved him so he got comfortable and took out the thread and needle. She then stitched him up quickly as she could. When she was done she pulled his shirt back down and laid against him. She was relaxed and was almost asleep when her body tensed up. She sat up immediately noticing that Isamu too was tense. She narrowed her eyes at the edge of the yard. There were two men coming from the back. She stood along with Isamu. It was Nero and Nikko. She pulled her gun from her holster and fired a warning shot at their feet. They stopped. They were 10 yards away.

"You will not win, we will continue to hunt you down until you are either back with us or dead," Nero said. Hisoka laughed.

"Then I guess you'll have to keep trying," She stated. Nikko stepped forward threatening but Isamu cast his heavy glare on him stopping him in his tracks. Soon all the pilots were out in the backyard. Heero had a gun trained on them when he saw that Hisoka did as well. Nero and Nikko's eyes widened. They had not expected to see Hisoka and Isamu with all of the pilots. They had known about Hisoka's new guardians but didn't think that they stayed in touch. Nero and Nikko immediately back up until they were at the edge of the backyard.

"Don't think this is over, we'll be back," Nero said. Nikko smirked. Then they both vanished from sight. Hisoka let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She turned and looked at the pilots. Heero's eyes held a silent fury, Duo's eyes had gone to a cold violet, Wufei let his distaste be known on his face with a scowl, Quatre had anger in his posture and face, and Trowa just kept on a blank face.

"What are we going to do?" Hisoka asked. No one responded. Quatre looked around at his fellow ex pilots and grinned.

"Were going on vacation," He stated simply. Everyone looked at him surprise on their faces.

"What!" Wufei yelled. Quatre just kept his smile. Duo looked happy.

"Yes, vacation, no work!" Duo stated. Heero chuckled at their responses. Trowa just shook his head and went along with it.

"How are we going to do that?" Hisoka said.

"First we will be removing the tracker in your locket, then we pack, and finally we go," Quatre said. Hisoka just gave him a blank look.

"Okay then where are we going?" Hisoka asked again. Quatre grinned.

"Private island?" He suggested. Duo jumped into the air with his first in the air.

"I agree with the private island!" Duo said. Hisoka shrugged.

"Fine," She stated. Isamu looked weary and Hisoka sensed it. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"They are not going to leave you here Isamu," She said. Quatre smiled.

"We would never do that. We know that you all are in trouble but we need to work out a plan while we are gone. Get relaxed for a bit and then be de-stressed for the awaiting fight," Quatre said. Isamu nodded feeling better about the plan. Quatre turned towards Hisoka's family.

"Go home and get packed, we'll meet at the private hanger," Quatre stated.


	4. Vacation & A Little R & R

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this plot and the new characters. **

**Author's Note: Hi and thanks for reading chapter four! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out I had a little writer's block. I am dedicating this chapter to Apri-Chan for her Review. :) I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Warning: There is a lime and I am warning you now about it. Enjoy!**

Wufei was never going to ride a plane with 7 children ever again. For the first hour all it consisted of was yelling, screaming, crying, and the children running up and down the aisles in Quatre's plane. Since Quatre didn't want anyone to know where we were going he and Trowa were flying the plane which left all the children to be watched by the remaining three pilots. Wufei once again wanted to kill all of the children. Well except for Mei. She was being quiet and reading a book. The rest of them didn't understand the words stop it or be quiet. When he said those words they did it more and louder than before, finally though after that hour all the children fell asleep. It was a four hour ride.

Wufei's eyes skimmed over the seats in the plane checking every child. All of them were asleep including Akiko who was in Duo's arms. Duo as well was sleeping leaning against Heero who was asleep as well. Wufei's gazed landed on Hisoka and Isamu and smiled lightly. Hisoka was snuggled up against Isamu on the small couch. He was on his back with Hisoka on top of him, his arms wrapped around her to hold her close to him. She was sleeping soundly on his chest and he was sleeping peacefully. He stood quietly and took Akiko from Duo's hands and placed her in the playpen they had set up earlier. He stretched with his arms above his head and his stomach unguarded. Before he put his arms back down he felt strong arms wrap around his stomach gently pulling him against a hard yet soft body. Wufei was about to tense when he noticed how familiar the arms were. He smiled and leaned back against his perfect soldier. Heero leaned down and nuzzled Wufei's neck pressing feather light kisses to it. Wufei chuckled and turned around in Heero's arms to look into his eyes. He then lifted his arms and wrapped them around Heero's neck. Heero smiled at him and leaned his face down to kiss Wufei. Wufei immediately kissed back and opened his mouth to allow it to go further. Heero then picked Wufei up not breaking the kiss and walked them back to the other couch. He sat and Wufei ended up straddling his hips. Heero let his hands slid down Wufei's slim body to rest on the top of his ass. The kiss quickly escalated when Heero fully cupped his bottom and ground his length against Wufei's. Wufei had to force himself to not moan out in fear of waking up the children. He pulled back but Heero continued to thrust up slightly against Wufei letting the friction increase.

"H-Heero we c-can't do this w-with the children h-here," Wufei stuttered out. Heero smirked.

"Sure we can Wufei you just have to be quiet," Heero said as he gave a violent thrust upwards of his hips. Wufei's eyes closed and his head fell back biting his lip to keep in his gasp of pleasure. Wufei knew without even looking that Heero had a sinful smirk, wider than the one he was already sporting, on his face. Sometimes Wufei hated how his lovers could turn him on with just simple touches. Before Heero could show anything else to Wufei they heard a snicker from behind them. Heero kept moving but Wufei froze. He slowly turned his head to see Hisoka staring at them. Wufei's face turned red in embarrassment as he realized his charge had caught him. He felt like one of those teenagers getting caught by a parent doing something he wasn't supposed to do. When Heero noticed that Wufei wasn't focused on him anymore he stuck his lip out in a pout, though he would never admit to doing such a thing, and stopped thrusting his hips. Wufei tried to scramble off of Heero but he held firm on his grip and even for good measure he gripped it tightly. Wufei yelped quietly and glared at Heero. Heero just had a smirk on his face. Wufei rolled his eyes and got off of Heero. Heero once again wouldn't let him go. Wufei glared down at him his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Heero let me go," Wufei demanded. Heero just kept the smirk on his face and his grip tight.

"I don't think so, I like you just where you are," Heero stated evilly. They heard chuckles from Hisoka again. Wufei turned his head towards her.

"Don't you encourage him!" He hissed. This made her laugh harder which in turn woke up Isamu. He blinked groggily trying to figure out what had woken him up. He felt Hisoka's laughter so he turned to see what it was she was laughing at. He blinked once, twice and a third time before chuckling.

"And were the teenagers?" He said. Wufei glared at Isamu but with Hisoka laughing and Isamu still chuckling it had no effect.

"Why is it my glare doesn't work anymore!" Wufei demanded. Heero chuckled.

"First of all koi your hair is down which makes you more beautiful than you already were, and second we all know that you mean well and would never hurt us," Heero whispered to him in a low tone. Wufei's face got even red and his eyes softened at his words. Who knew that Heero could say such things? Heero finally released Wufei so he could sit next to him. Wufei then snuggled up against Heero's side to be close to him. They heard a groan so they looked. It was Duo. He had just woken up and was cracking his bones while standing and stretching. He blinked groggy eyes at Heero and Wufei as he yawned. He walked over to them and laid on top of them. Wufei and Heero grunted at the surprise weight but quickly adjusted.

"Did you sleep well Duo?" Wufei asked. Duo grumbled.

"I slept fine till my pillow left," Duo mumbled. Heero had the gull to act ashamed.

"I'm sorry koi I went to see Wufei since he was not in his seat," Heero stated. Duo pushed himself closer to their bodies.

"Hmm its okay I'm comfy now," Duo muttered. Heero and Wufei chuckled. This was their Duo and no one would change that. Wufei looked towards the door to the front of the plane when he heard a noise. It was Trowa.

"Were landing soon," He stated. The pilots nodded. Trowa looked around at his children and gave a small smile. He then turned back to the cockpit and disappeared. Wufei smiled a little and brought his hands around Duo's sides to tickle him. Duo yelped and rolled off of him and Heero. He glared and pouted up at Wufei.

"Fei that wasn't nice!" Duo whined. Wufei chuckled and Heero just smirked. Duo stood and got on Wufei's lap. Wufei watched him with weary eyes having no doubt that Duo was going to get back at him. Before Duo did anything he turned to see Hisoka on Isamu's lap with her eyes closed along with Isamu's. Duo grinned happy they weren't paying attention. He looked back at Wufei and leaned down. He took Wufei's earlobe into his mouth and sucked and licked it. Wufei let out a shaky breath as Duo continued his assault and moved down to his neck. Duo nibbled on juncture of Wufei's neck connecting it to his shoulder. Wufei gave a low moan when Duo found that one spot that drove him crazy. Duo then bit down on Wufei's neck not to hard but enough to give a slight sting. Out of reflex his hips thrust up hitting Duo's jean covered length with his. Duo released his neck and gave a soft moan as Wufei's head fell back.

Heero watched as his koi's loved each other. To say he was happy would be an understatement. He loved the obvious color differences from his koi's, Wufei's dark bronze skin clashing with Duo's pale ivory skin. He was lucky. He thanked the gods every day that they had given him these two men to love.

"Papa it might be a good idea to stop them before the children wake up especially since were landing soon," Hisoka said. Heero just looked at her surprised. She was staring right at him but he couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth. He smiled at her. She stood, gently sliding from Isamu's lap, and made her way towards Heero. She sat next to him and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him.

"Do you think of as that?" Heero whispered. Hisoka looked at him confused. He chuckled softly. If was very weird especially since Wufei and Duo were still groping each other.

"You called me papa," he stated. Her eyes widened and then smiled.

"Of course, you all are my family now and I think of you as my papa," She whispered shyly. Heero grinned and pulled her against his side to kiss her cheek and hug her. She was still in his embrace her eyes wide and blinking in shock.

"I think of you as a daughter too Hisoka," Heero stated. Hisoka smiled and could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly two other pairs of arms were around her. She looked up to see Wufei and Duo embracing her and Heero.

"We think of you as our daughter as well Hisoka," Wufei whispered. Duo nodded and grinned.

"Screw being a parent I'll be your best friend," Duo exclaimed. Hisoka laughed with him. She snuggled down into their arms but then looked over at Isamu. He was watching the scenario with pain and loneliness in his eyes. Hisoka looked at her guardians and Wufei was the one to catch on. He nodded smiling. She moved her hand to motion Isamu towards them. He stood and walked to them nervously. When he got there Duo immediately pulled him into the embrace. He froze his body tense.

"You're part of the family too," Wufei said. Isamu relaxed and allowed this family to take him in. Suddenly Quatre's voice came on the speakers.

"Everyone sit down and buckle up were landing," Quatre stated. Everyone moved away from each other and buckled up in their seats.

"What the hell do you mean their gone!" the man screeched into the phone as he banged his fist down on the table. He was furious more than furious he was enraged. He had tracked the Hisoka through the locket and waited for Isamu to go after her so he could get them both. Now they turn up missing.

"_Were sorry sir, we went after them and they had all of the gundam pilots with them. We didn't stand a chance_," Nero said. The man, who is called sir, clenched the phone tightly.

"You had better find them! I don't care what you have to do! You are to kill those children in every painful way imaginable. I don't care about the young one do with her what you will but I want those teenagers dead!" Sir slammed down the phone. He body shook in rage, all these years of hard work only to be ruined by these little shits. Suddenly Sir remembered why he had let Isamu go. He smirked and started to laugh an evil cold laugh.

"You have no idea what's coming for you," Sir said.

Wufei could hardly believe his eyes. The ocean was glorious. Sure he had seen water before but that had been made into a lake on L-5. Here though…the elements had created this magnificent piece of art. The waves were calmly washing to shore and a cool breeze whipping through his hair.

It was sunset and they had been at Quatre's private island for a couple of hours. Wufei had spent time with everyone but needed a moment to himself, the loud sounds of the children getting on his nerves. Don't get him wrong he loves children but he knew he had to deal with them for the trip. He wanted to relax and he wasn't going to do that with those children so he went to the beach to have peace. He sighed and closed his eyes savoring the cool breeze going through his hair. He felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. He looked to see his Ai's (love). He smiled gently.

"We wondered where you went off too," Duo stated. Wufei shrugged.

"I wanted to get away from all those hell-spawns," Wufei said leaning against Duo. Wufei felt Heero move behind him so that he could wrap his arms around them both. Duo chuckled.

"It's beautiful," Heero whispered. He was speaking of the sunset. The sun was halfway gone and the sky was lit up by purples, oranges, pinks, yellows, and reds even hints of blues. None of them had taken the moment to look at the sunset. Though they all had adjusted to life after the war they still had issues taking in the beauty around them.

"At least all the children have separate rooms," Duo muttered. Wufei chuckled.

"You mean thank god our room is far away from them?" Wufei said smirking. Duo rolled his eyes and laughed. Heero stood suddenly. Wufei and Duo looked at him confused. They watched as a devious smirk came onto Heero's face. Their eyes widened and went to move but it was too late. Heero grabbed them and threw them into the water. Duo and Wufei surfaced sputtering water from their mouths. They moved so fast Heero knew it was no use running. They grabbed him and threw him in as well. When he came up Wufei and Duo were still laughing. Heero shook his head.

"Come on Ai's lets go," Wufei said. Heero walked towards them and wrapped his arms around their waists so they could do the same to him. It only took a few minutes to get back to the house and to their rooms. Duo immediately went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Duo popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Join me?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Heero laughed and Wufei just rolled his eyes.

"Sure Duo," Heero stated. Surprisingly Heero was the least modest out of all of them. He would, which Wufei found out the day he moved in, that Heero would walk around naked. He had no idea how Duo could keep his hands to himself. Heero stripped as he walked to the bathroom letting his wet clothes hit the floor. Wufei rubbed his arm and watched Heero enter the bathroom. He was extremely modest. He wasn't a fan of showing off his body like Heero was. He gathered his courage and stripped off his clothing entering the bathroom. When he entered Heero and Duo were already in the shower kissing one another running their hands down each-others bodies. Duo pulled away only to grab Wufei and pull him into the shower under the hot water. He hissed when the hot water hit him but soon adjusted when he became distracted by Heero and Duo touching his body.

Heero had pulled Wufei between Duo and his body trapping Wufei. Heero pushed his body against Wufei letting their uncovered lengths brush against each-others. Duo then pushed himself up against Wufei his erection pressing against the curve of his ass. Heero then leaned down to capture Wufei's lips opening them to slide his tongue in. Wufei kissed back immediately his tongue wrestling with Heero's. Duo then made himself known. He latched his lips and teeth to Wufei's neck showering it with love bites. Wufei moaned against Heero's lips the pleasurable pain from Duo's bites sending shocks down his body to his hard length. Heero then ran his hands down Wufei's chest, abdomen, and then rested at his hips to pull him against his body. Wufei let out a loud cry as his length hit Heero's with great friction. Heero also let out a very low moan that sent shivers down Duo and Wufei's spine. Duo then wrapped his arms around Wufei so he could play with the hard nubs on his chest. Wufei's head fell back as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Wufei heard a soft chuckle come from Duo but he was to overcome to say a snarky remark back.

While Wufei was not paying attention Heero moved his right hand down to Wufei's length. He gripped it somewhat tightly and started to move his hand up and down, brushing his thumb across the tip every couple of strokes. Wufei's hips jerked up towards Heero's hand and let out a loud cry.

"H-Heero what are you doing?" Wufei panted. He heard Heero chuckle and the hand on his erection sped up. Wufei's back arched up off of Duo.

"I'm making you feel good," Heero stated plainly like it was the most obvious thing. Wufei heard Duo chuckle in his ear as well. Being the type of man to always get his justice he reached his hand back and grabbed Duo's length. Duo let out a strangled gasp and bucked his hips forward into Wufei's hand. Wufei knew that was a good sign and quickly sped up his strokes.

"Oh god...Fei'," Duo moaned. This time Wufei chuckled. Duo not wanting Heero to miss out grabbed his hard shaft to give it hard strokes. Soon all three were panting and jerking their hips to the strokes on their lengths.

"H-Heero…oh gods…I'm close…I'm going to-," Wufei cried but couldn't finish his sentence as his orgasm ripped through him. White flashes beckoned him behind his eyes and his body jerking with shocks. Heero slowed down his hand helping to milk out Wufei's orgasm. Soon Wufei's body stopped jerking only to hear Duo's harsh panting get louder. Instead of saying anything like they had expected Duo bit down on Wufei's junction of neck and should. Wufei moaned a loud from the slight pain. Wufei could feel Duo's semen hit his back so he slowed the strokes of his hand. A couple seconds later Duo's body stopped releasing his semen. Wufei looked behind him at Duo and smirked. Duo then looked at Heero and looked back at Wufei smiling that devious grin. Duo sped up his hand turning and jerking hard as Wufei kissed, licked, and sucked at Heero's hard nubs. Wufei then let one of his hands go down to rub and fondle Heero's testicles. Wufei and Duo were disappointed when Heero didn't make a sound but they noticed his hands clenched tightly together, his knuckles white. Duo grinned at Wufei. Duo got down on his knees and took Heero's length into his mouth. Heero released a soft moan but it still wasn't what they wanted. Wufei then dropped to his knees waiting for Duo to release Heero's length. Duo did and started to lick and suck the side of Heero's cock. Wufei then leaned forward and started the same thing on the other side. They moved their tongues and mouths to the tip and soon were kissing each other. As they were kissing Duo and Wufei grabbed Heero's length twisting their hands and stroking. Finally they heard pants. They looked at him and he was staring down at them with lust filled cobalt eyes. They smirked. They weren't done they hadn't gotten what they wanted. They felt the tremors start so they both tightly grabbed the base of Heero's cock to starve off his release. He glared at them. They started to stroke him again once they knew his orgasm was a little ways off. Heero finally started to release his moans.

"What do you want Heero?" Duo asked slyly. Heero looked at him only to see Duo lick the tip. He moaned loudly. Heero mumbled under his breath.

"We couldn't hear you Heero. What do you want?" Wufei said. Heero released a couple more pants before he answered.

"I want to come," he said breathlessly. Duo and Wufei looked at each other and nodded. They both then shared the tip of Heero's cock unleashing furious licks and sucks to it. Wufei grabbed a bottle of body wash and put some on his finger. He then reached back to tease the puckered entrance of Heero's body. Heero gasped. Wufei continued to suck as he felt the quivering muscle start to loosen. He then slowly inserted a finger. Heero cried out loudly.

"Please gods let me come. I can't take it," Heero cried out. Heero had started to thrust his hips forward but now didn't know if he should thrust forward or backwards. Wufei was slightly distracted from sucking Heero's cock to find the small bundle of nerves.

"Oh gods!" Heero shouted. Wufei smirked, he found it. He finally let his attention go back to sucking hard on Heero's cock while he continued to rub Heero's prostate. They felt the tremors in Heero's body and quickly sped up and when Heero's moans got loud they pulled back to catch the semen in their mouths. Duo turned to Wufei and licked the cum off of his face as Wufei did the same to him. Heero collapsed only to be caught in his koi's arms. He allowed them to pull him to their chests and wrap him in their arms. They stayed on the shower floor until the water turned cold. They stood and turned off the shower wrapping themselves in towels. When Wufei and Heero were dry they helped Duo to dry his hair. It took a couple towels but it was finally dry enough that it wouldn't drip. They walked back into their room and clothes themselves. Wufei picked up the wet clothing on the floor and put them over the shower. He walked back in to see Duo and Heero on the bed. They had left the middle open for him. He smiled. They both knew that he like to snuggle up to them especially when he is sleeping. He crawled into bed and got under the covers. He was immediately wrapped up into his Ai's arms. He snuggled down into them.

"I love you," Wufei whispered. This had been the first time he had said it since they had confessed. They tightened their arms around him.

"We love you too," Duo and Heero stated. They soon fell asleep to the sounds of the calm waves.

"I understand," the man whispered.

"_You better, you know what to do and I want it done in three days' time_," the man on the phone said. The line went dead the dial tone in his ear. The man sighed.

"Please understand and don't hate me," the man whispered.


	5. Trouble in Paradise & Tratior Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just the extra stuff :)**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is the shortest one I've made so far! I thought there was just too much happening to add more. I hate to say it but this story is coming to an end very soon! Once again I thank those of you that reviewed and I still would appreciate some more. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was quiet. That was the first thing that Hisoka noticed when she woke up. The other was that she was cold. She felt around for Isamu and all she felt was a cold bed. She sat up and looked around the room for him. He wasn't there. She stood and got dressed. That day she decided to wear a short sleeved blue graphic T-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and a rainbow studded belt and black and blue converse. She did all the morning necessities and then left out the patio door to find Isamu. She walked on the shore and finally spotted him sitting on one of the large rocks. She walked over to him and sat next to him. He immediately pulled her onto his lap to hold her. She leaned back against him placing her hands on his arms.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. Isamu was silent.

"I couldn't sleep," He whispered. She leaned her head back to look at his face. His face was blank. She frowned.

"Nightmares?" She asked. He nodded. She immediately snuggled back into him and tightened his arms around her.

"They can't hurt you anymore," she stated. He nodded but his face stayed blank. The frown on her face deepened. She stood and grabbed his hand pulling him up with her.

"Come on let's go back to the house," she said. As she walked back to the house she didn't notice the small blinking device dug in the sand.

Wufei groaned. He was sleeping comfortably until something started to tickle his nose. He wiggled it and buried his face into the warm chest he was on. The chest gave a small rumble for laughter. Wufei looked up to see Heero. Wufei looked to the left to see Duo with the end of his braid in his hand. His eyes narrowed. He moved quickly and tackled Duo to the bed. Duo squirmed trying to get out from underneath Wufei. Wufei smirked down at him. Duo pouted up at him.

"This is what you get for waking me," Wufei stated. Duo rolled his eyes. Before Duo could say anything there was an ear piercing scream and shattering of windows. All three of them immediately went into action. They all slid on clothing and grabbed guns along with Wufei's katana. They exited their room and slowly made their way down the hall. They froze when they saw a man be kicked out of Hisoka's room. She rushed out after him and pushed him into the wall. She gripped his head in her hands and twisted his neck so fast they could hear the crack. He fell to the floor in a heap. She looked at them her gaze serious.

"We must hurry they've found us," She whispered. She then turned and ran down the hall towards the children's rooms. The three pilot's eyes were wide in shock. This was the first time they had seen Hisoka in action and to say the least they had underestimated her.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Duo muttered. His comment was ignored as they ran down the hallway after her. Before they got to the first child's door they heard gunshots and then nothing. They looked in to see Hisoka with a gun and another man on the floor his eyes wide and unblinking with a hole between his eyes. She made the three children in the room follow her. This time they stayed close to her.

"Hisoka where is Isamu?" Heero asked. She froze and looked at him.

"I don't know. I walked back to the house and I thought he was following me but when I got there a man busted the glass and came at me," Hisoka stated. Heero frowned.

"Let's deal with these men and then look for Isamu," Heero stated. Hisoka nodded and stalked down the hallway looking for any more men. As they went down the hallway there were at least 10 shots fired. They all immediately ran towards the room which happened to be Quatre's and Trowa's. They opened the door to see 10 men dead on the floor with Quatre and Trowa standing there. They looked around to see three other children there. Duo froze.

"Where's Mei?" He said aloud. Hisoka moved first. She ran out into the hallway and started to yell for Mei. They heard a yell before they raced after her. They saw a Nikko with Hisoka unconscious in his arms. He smirked and ran out of the house to the helicopter that held an unconscious Isamu.

"Hisoka!" someone screamed. Duo looked to see Mei running after them.

"No Mei!" Quatre yelled. It was too late. A shot rang out on the shore. It all happened in slow motion for Quatre. He saw Nero smile evilly and raise the gun. He heard the ring and then watched as his little girl fell back onto the sand. He heard the many gunshots ring out from beside him but his gaze was only on his little girl. He ran towards where Mei had fallen. She looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"Papa it hurts," She whispered. He quickly ripped off his shirt and put pressure on the wound on her abdomen.

"It's okay sweetie everything is going to be fine," He said. He hardly believed himself. She smiled.

"It's okay Papa I know it won't," She sneered. Quatre's eyes narrowed in surprise. She lifted her hand to show a grenade and she pulled the ring from it. His eyes widened. He ran towards his fellow pilots.

"Run it's not Mei!" He shouted. They all went after him only a couple seconds later the sound of a massive boom hit them. Quatre turned to Trowa.

"Where is our Mei?" He whispered. Trowa pulled Quatre into his arms.

"Right here," a whispered voice came. Quatre turned immediately to see Mei holding a knife to the back of one of the henchmen. The henchman looked nervous but then who wouldn't be if he was faced with the Gundam Pilots. Mei immediately kicked the back of his knees causing him to cry out and fall. She got closer and put the blade against his neck. The man froze.

"How did you find us?" Mei growled. The man didn't speak just smirked. Just a couple seconds later the man was crying and pleading for her beatings to stop. The pilots were just watching in surprise.

"Now I will not repeat this again. How did you find us!" She snarled. He sobbed loudly.

"I don't know! I'm just a henchman I don't get paid to ask questions!" He cried. Mei rolled her eyes.

"Okay then where are they going?" She asked.

"An island, it's only a couple miles from here," the man stated. Mei smiled at the man softly.

"Thanks for your corporation but you're not needed anymore," She said. Before he could scream she had slit his throat. Quatre couldn't believe that she could do that. She turned to look at him.

"Let's go save Hisoka and Isamu," She whispered. They watched as she walked out of the house through a bedroom towards their plane. They stood there for a second trying to get their bearings on what they saw.

"Remind me to never buy her anything sharp for her birthday," Duo stated. Wufei rolled his eyes and followed Mei. Soon the rest of them followed. Once they all got on Quatre started the plane that they had and flew towards the island.

When Hisoka awoke she knew she wasn't safe. She looked around to see that she was in a small room on a cot. Isamu was nowhere to be seen. She stood and walked towards the door that held her imprisoned in the room. She kicked at the door only to see that it wouldn't budge. Just as she sat back down on her cot the door opened. There was Nikko. He was smirking. He walked to me and grabbed her by the arm. She immediately reacted though it was out of anger instead of reflex. She kicked the back of his legs causing him to collapse on the ground. She brought her hand forward to hit his adams-apple to get him to choke. Once he was on the floor choking she ran out of the room. She looked around the place she was in and finally saw men leaving a room, blood on their knuckles. Her eyes widened but she waited for the men to be out of her sight before entering the room. When she did she wished she hadn't.

There against the wall was Isamu. He was chained up his arms over his head. His face had blood everyone and there were bruises covering his body.

"Isamu," She whispered. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Hisoka," He said. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back. She rushed forward and started to pick at the lock with the pin she had in her hair. When she got it undone he collapsed into her arms. She caught him but grunted at the heavy weight. She then picked him up and made her way out of the room. She looked down both sides of the hallway checking for any of the Red Tiger's henchmen. When she saw that there weren't any she went out the door in front of her. When she exited she knew she had found the door to the outside. She cautiously looked around for any of the henchmen and when she didn't see any she moved forward. She had barely made it to the plane site when an alarm sounded. She made her way faster only to hear the cock of a gun. She froze. /_Why didn't I notice the man?_/ she thought. She turned from where the noise was coming from only to come face to face with Isamu. Her eyes widened. He had a gun trained on her face.

"Isamu," She whispered sadly. He gave her a sad smile.

"Why?"

"I have no choice and I'm sorry"

Before she had time to react a shot was heard and it seemed deafening. She looked down and saw the red splotch on her shirt continue to grow though she couldn't feel the pain. She looked back up at him her equilibrium starting to kilter. Soon the sky was all she could see. She didn't hear Isamu running away or the calls of her guardians as they found her. Her gaze was starting to blur.

"Papa?" She wondered aloud. Heero's face came into her view.

"Hisoka you're going to be okay! Where going to get you help. Who did this!" Heero demanded. She tried to wrap her mind around what had happened since she had no idea how much time had progressed in the time she had been shot.

"Isamu," she whispered. She watched as her guardians and the other two pilot's eyes widened and then she couldn't see anymore. She heard the frantic calling of her papa before she went unconscious.

"Hisoka wake up!" Heero shouted. Duo immediately checked her pulse and gave a great sigh of relief. Duo placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Heero she is fine but she won't be if we don't get her to the hospital soon. She is losing too much blood and while we wait on that we will figure out how to end this," Duo stated. Duo watched as Heero's fist clenched tightly turning his knuckles white. Heero picked her up and quickly made his way to the plane. Wufei watched with pain filled eyes. He loved his charge like she was his own and to see her in pain just killed him. Wufei followed after everyone quickly getting on the plane to go to the hospital. When the plane took off he saw Heero and Duo putting pressure on the wound. Wufei went back to them and watched. He wasn't the greatest person to do these kinds of things. Now Heero that's another story and Duo would know from his time on the streets.

Wufei felt useless. All he could do is sit there and watch as his Ai's tried to keep their charge alive. Soon they had the bleeding stopped and they sat back sighing in relief. Wufei stood quietly and went to the seat by the window looking out his chin resting on his hand. He hated this. He couldn't even protect his charge. It just seemed like he was useless once again as he watched people he loved die. It was his colony's destruction all over again. He felt someone grab his arm and turn him. He came face to face with Duo. His eyes were red ringed but all his eyes showed were concern.

"Fei what's wrong?" Duo whispered. All of the children had gone up to the cockpit with their parents because they were afraid of what was happening. Duo still didn't want to be too loud though. Wufei looked away.

"It's nothing Ai," He said. Duo narrowed his eyes.

"Heero come here please Fei' isn't being honest," Duo stated. Wufei watched as Heero stood and walked to them.

"What is wrong?" Duo asked again. Wufei sighed.

"I feel so…so useless. It's like seeing my wife die all over again. I'm helpless to do anything," He whispered. Before he could react he was pulled into the warm embrace of his Ai's.

"Wufei it's alright. Hisoka is not going to die we won't let her. You're not losing anyone else, not us, or our family," Duo whispered. Heero nodded and pressed feather light kisses to Wufei's neck. Wufei calmed down.

"I know Duo but I couldn't help feeling that way," Wufei whispered back.

"She will live Isamu didn't shot her in a vital place, he did it on purpose," Heero stated. Duo and Wufei looked at him surprised.

"From the shot he was extremely close and he could have shot her anywhere that could have killed her. He didn't want to kill her," Heero stated. Heero had a point. Duo sighed.

"That doesn't mean that Hisoka is going to think like that," Duo stated.

"She may," Wufei replied. Duo and Heero raised an eyebrow. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"She's smart. She will be mad at first but then she'll ponder it and realize that if he really wanted too he could have killed her," Wufei stated.

"I already have," someone said. All three turned to see Hisoka awake but still lying on the small couch.

"He said he didn't a choice and that he was sorry. His father ~wince~ must have something to do with it. That's the only person that could make him to this," Hisoka stated. Heero looked at Duo and Wufei with a smirk saying "I-told-you-so".

"We'll have to wait until you're healed. We know you want to go and help him get rid of the Red Tigers but you can't. You know as well I as do that you're no help to him in your condition," Wufei said. Hisoka nodded. She knew that they were right even thought she didn't want to wait. /_They won't move if they think I'm dead_/ she thought.

"We should monitor their movements on the island. If they think that I'm dead they will lower their guard," She stated. Heero nodded.

"We'll have Quatre get people to watch the island," Heero stated. Hisoka then sighed and went back to sleep. Heero looked back at his koi's.

"Were all going to have to stay at Quatre's until Hisoka is better. It has the most security and its better to be in one spot together," Heero said. Duo nodded as he stretched and yawned. He then laid on Wufei's shoulder while Heero got behind them both to keep them warm. /Soon this can all be over/ Heero thought.

"Is she dead?" Sir asked. Isamu nodded. Sir grinned widely. He waved a hand.

"Shame really that the reason you killed her is already dead," Sir sneered. Isamu's eyes widened.

"You lying bastard!" Isamu shouted. Soon he was detained and put into a cell. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I hope you're alright Hisoka," He whispered.


	6. Time Alone & Testing Abilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long! I just couldn't find myself wanting to write it. This story will be coming to an end and I'm sorry to say it. Now I dedicate this chapter to Apri-Chan & cho-chan09 for their reviews! I hope you guys like it!**

**Warning!: There is a lemon in here for you all. If you don't like it well then don't read it .**

Wufei sighed. It had only been a couple of days since they had gotten back. Hisoka had been sleeping as much as she could manage without feeling useless or ripping out her stiches. Wufei wasn't a hundred percent on what they were going to do. Yes they still had weeks before anything could possibly go down but it still felt weird. Before he could think of it anymore he heard a loud crash. He waited.

"Duo!" Heero yelled. He heard feet moving quickly towards him. Wufei watched as Duo ran into the room and hid behind him. Duo was chuckling quietly. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" Wufei said. Duo looked at him.

"Who said I did anything?" Duo said. Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's see the fact that Heero yelled your name, and the fact that you ran away and are trying to hide behind me," Wufei stated. Duo pouted.

"I could have made Ro' yell my name for some other reason Fei'!" He stated. Wufei let a blush cross his face but stayed stern. Duo sighed.

"Okay, okay, I kind of stole all of his clothes except for a certain pair of shorts I got him," Duo said plainly. Wufei's eyes widened.

"THE pair?" Wufei said. Duo's grin turned mischievous as he nodded.

"I'm rubbing off on you Fei'" Duo said happily. Wufei gave him a blank stare and quickly grabbed his hand trying to find Heero. When they did Wufei's eyes had to skim his body. These shorts were sinful. Duo while he was clothes shopping for himself found a pair of shorts that he thought Heero would like (more like he had no choice). Heero never wore them after he modeled them. Once Duo and Wufei had immediately tackled him to the floor to ravish his body he decided to never wear them when he wanted something done. Now Duo has done this before, not often but enough. It never fails to leave them in the bedroom teasing each-others bodies until they couldn't anymore.

Heero was crawling around looking for something on the ground in his room. Wufei and Duo's eyes immediately were glued to the sight of Heero's ass in the air. The shorts only came to about mid-thigh and were a dark blue. There were rips and holes in them and some close to the crotch area giving a tantalizing view of golden skin. He was shirtless so his rippling muscles were showing making desire pool in their stomachs. Duo acted first though made sure the door was locked. Duo pounced.

Heero yelped as his body hit the floor. He turned to glare up at Duo but shivered when he saw the look of desire in Duo's violet eyes. Duo flipped Heero onto his back so he could straddle his hips. He placed his hands on his chest and started to grind against Heero. Heero's head fell back as he arched off the floor causing his hips to hit Duo's strongly. Wufei just watched and waited. Duo slowly ran his hands down Heero's chest raking his nails lightly against his skin. Heero sucked in a sharp breath when a nail hit a hard nub.

"D-Duo we can't the children are here," Heero protested pathetically. Duo chuckled and Wufei just smirked.

"That didn't sound very convincing Ro' plus the door is locked," Duo said. Heero knew that it was now futile to reason with them. Heero opened his mouth to say another reason only to be silenced by Duo's lips. He finally felt another pair of hands working on his shorts.

"You'll just have to be extra quiet Heero," Heero heard Wufei whisper in his ear. Heero gave a soft whimper and heard a soft chuckle as his pants were undone.

Cold air washed over Heero as the tight shorts were removed. He shivered lightly and looked up into violet eyes and then onyx. Before he could plead with them to continue his arousal was grabbed in a velvet soft hand. He gasped and thrust his hips up towards the hand for more friction. He heard shuffling so he looked down to see Wufei stripping. He then switched his hands with Duo so he could undress as well.

Heero had enough of the teasing so he sat up and grabbed both of his koi's throwing them over his shoulder only to drop them onto the bed. He smirked at them and crawled onto the bed over Duo. He raked his eyes over his lover's form and moaned in appreciation. His body was slim and sculpted though flushed with desire. His arousal was weeping with pre-cum and colored a dark red. His nipples were hard and straining up just aching to be touched. He then let his gaze move onto his other koi. His bronze skin was gleaming with a light flush across his body. His arousal was also weeping pre-cum and it was turning a dark purple. He looked up Wufei's body to look into his lust filled onyx eyes. They were half-lidded and dazed. He kneeled and put his hand on his koi's chest stroking down with feather light grazes. Both of them groaned while their breaths hitched.

He led his hand down to each of their arousals and grasped them firmly. Their responses were different. Wufei gasped loudly while Duo arched his back and moaned out Heero's name.

He started a steady rhythm of pulls on their heated lengths.

Duo was the first to cave in to beg.

"Heero please! Please love, make love to me!" Duo pleaded. His voice had desire and desperation in it and it sent heated desire to his own erection. What had him give in though was oriental lover's begging.

"Ai…please…I can't take it…fill me! I don't care who just make love to me! Show me that you love me!" Wufei begged. Heero caved right then. He grabbed the tube of lube from the night stand and watched as Duo got onto his knees while moving Wufei to the middle of the bed. Duo took the tube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Fei lift your legs and pull your knees up," Duo commanded. Wufei complied to lost in pleasure to argue. Duo then rubbed one finger on Wufei's small puckered entrance trying to loosen the tight muscle. Finally he got one finger into Wufei. He groaned at the hot moist inside that sucked his finger in. He got a long moan in return. As Duo worked his finger in and out of Wufei's tight channel Heero started the same exploration. Duo thrust his hips forward when he added a second finger. He then added another finger and started a fast pace of thrusting his fingers into him. Heero and Duo then after a few moments added a third finger. Duo searched inside for that one spot-

"Oh gods Duo!" Wufei cried out. Found it. He was chuckling until Heero found his spot.

"Heero please," Duo moaned out. He heard a chuckle behind him as Heero's fingers left him. He whimpered at the loss and removed his fingers from Wufei as well. He grabbed the lube and slathered his erection with it and then handed the bottle to Heero. He heard the pop of the cap but he was too focused on Wufei. He led his arousal down to Wufei's hot passage and pushed. He was met with resistance but knew that would happen. He gave a little bit more force and the muscle allowed him inside. He almost came when he felt the moist heat of Wufei's channel. He didn't dwell on it long though.

Heero slowly entered Duo's puckered entrance.

Duo moaned at the feeling of being full. It was heaven yet it was hell. He was filled completely and the moist heat enveloped his length. It felt amazing but it sent him closer to the edge. It got even closer when Wufei started to push back onto his length and Heero start to thrust gently. He waited to get the rhythm from Heero and then started it up.

Heero started to thrust harder and faster into Duo which in turn made him thrust faster into Wufei. Heero made a violent thrust causing Duo to cry out. He had found his sweet spot. He angled his thrusts just right and pounded that one spot. He was granted the multiple cries of his koi's.

Wufei couldn't take it. It was too intense especially when a large hand grasped his arousal and pumped. He arched his back trying to gain more friction. He did. Duo's erection hit his sweet spot every time and it was making him into a blubbering mess.

"I can't…Oh Gods! I can't...Please…Please!" Wufei pleaded wantonly. Duo immediately went faster which sped up Heero's thrusts. Heero's hand, which was the one pumping Wufei's hard length, started to tug harder and pump faster. Seconds later Wufei let out a long wail of release as he cock let out long spurts of semen.

Duo cried out as Wufei's walls clutched him tighter sending him into his orgasm. He continued to thrust until all the shocks left his body and felt Heero's hot seed enter his body.

Heero and Duo collapsed boneless on Wufei.

"Get off I can't breathe," Wufei muttered. Duo rolled to his left and Heero to his right. Duo chuckled. He rolled onto his side and laid an arm on Wufei's stomach spooning his body against his. Heero then rolled so he was spooned against Wufei as well but his arm went across both of his koi's.

"Aishiteru," Heero whispered. Before either of them could reply there was a loud pounding on the wall.

"God shut up! You guys are so loud!" Hisoka yelled through the wall. Wufei groaned in embarrassment as Duo chuckled. Heero just shook his head. It was quiet once Hisoka's pounding stopped.

"Where did you put my clothes?" Heero asked. Duo grinned mischievously.

"Nowhere Hee-chan," Duo said innocently. Heero narrowed his eyes at him.

After a shower together, and multiple 'I'll kill you's', they made their ways towards the kitchen. All of the children, except Mei, were there with Quatre and Trowa. Kyoko pulled on Quatre's pant leg to get his attention. Quatre looked down.

"Yes?" Quatre asked. Kyoko looked up at him with big eyes.

"Papa what were those noises earlier? I heard yells," Kyoko asked. Quatre's eyes widened and his face flushed. He looked at Trowa with panic and then looked at Heero, Wufei, and Duo with a glare. It promised pain if they didn't fix it. Duo immediately kneeled down in front of Kyoko.

"Hey those were just Heero, Wufei and me. We were wrestling and playing around. It's nothing to be afraid of," Duo said softly. Kyoko searched his gaze and smiled.

"It sounds like fun! We should do that!" Kyoko exclaimed. Duo heard a snicker and knew Wufei was laughing. Duo turned and glared at him. He then smirked as he turned back to Kyoko.

"I'm sure Wufei would love to play with you!" Duo suggested. He turned to see Wufei glare at him. Quatre stepped in.

"No! There will be no wrestling in the house!" Quatre stated. He gave him a deadly glare just asking them to object. Thankfully they were smart enough to not upset the blonde further. Before the wrestling debate could continue they heard footsteps coming only to reveal Hisoka. She looked healthy but only to those who didn't know her. Her face was paler than normal, and the air around her just radiated sadness. Isamu's traitorous actions hurt her more than they had originally thought. Her hair had less shine to it and her eyes didn't hold their usual attitude. She walked past the kitchen and into the backyard. It was silent after she left. Duo spoke first.

"We need to end this," Duo stated determinedly. Everyone nodded.

"We need a plan. Hisoka is healed and we must find out more. We have to find out more information before we leave. Granted there isn't much but it will help," Heero stated.

"When do we leave?" a voice said. They turned to see Hisoka leaning against the kitchen doorway. The attitude was back in her body language. It seems hearing about the end to this brought it back.

"We leave as soon as we have a plan," Heero deemed. Hisoka nodded.

"The information I have Isamu isn't great. It's more of a hunch. He never gave information about his mother only his father. From the way he talked about her it seemed that she was still alive. I'm thinking that his father was bribing him with his mother. Kill me and save her," Hisoka stated. It was quiet as they thought it over.

"It could be it," Quatre whispered. Quatre looked at his children.

"Go to your rooms and play the grow-ups have to talk," Quatre commanded. One of the maids came and took Akiko as the children followed her out. Heero pulled out a map of the island, which he had found on his laptop.

"From what we know this is where the main base is located. We have to be discreet as to not give away our positions. We need the element of surprise in this fight," Heero stated. Hisoka walked over the map and checked the map. She wrote were she was being held, where Isamu had been held, and some of the hallways. Quatre then came up and checked it.

"We should enter the base from the back, close to where Hisoka was held, and quietly work our way up. We should split into three groups. We should play to our strengths. It will be Trowa and me, Heero and Duo, and then Wufei and Hisoka," Quatre stated. Heero's head snapped up immediately.

"What are you talking about? Hisoka is not going," Heero commanded. Hisoka glared at him but there was hurt evident in them. Heero felt bad but he didn't want to take another chance on Hisoka getting hurt. He then saw the determination in her eyes and he knew he was in trouble.

"I am going. This is my fight not yours, yes you are now my father but this was before I knew you. I have to end this. This group ruined my life and I _**WILL**_ partake in this operation," Hisoka said. Heero opened his mouth to protest but the looks from Duo and Wufei. He went silent and thought about their pasts. Wufeihad participated in the war to get back at Treize for the destruction of his clan. Duo had done it for Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. He knew right then that no matter what he said Hisoka was going to go especially since his koi's were going to gang up on him. He sighed in defeat.

"All right but you're wearing a bullet proof vest no matter what, all of us are," Heero demanded. Hisoka smiled and flung her arms around Heero to hug him.

"Thank you for understanding papa," She whispered. He gave a small smile back and hugged her. He then released her.

"Let's gather more information and then start the mission," Heero stated. Quatre looked at him.

"Heero you and Duo will start on trying to find out how many henchmen they have while Wufei and Trowa will start on preparing weapons," Quatre stated.

"Mission accepted," Heero said. Duo rolled his eyes and laughed. Wufei looked at Quatre confused.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked. Quatre just gave him a blank stare.

"I'm watching my 7 children," Quatre stated. Wufei immediately shut his mouth and left to work on weapons. Quatre laughed while Trowa shook his head and followed.

"Are you serious?" Hisoka asked. Duo chuckled.

"Of course I am," Duo exclaimed. Hisoka looked at him blankly.

"You realize I was trained to kill you right?" She asked. Duo rolled his eyes and walked over to the middle of the mat. Duo and Hisoka were getting ready to spar. Heero was there including Wufei to watch.

Hisoka had no idea why this was so important. She excelled at hand-to-hand combat. She shifted from one foot to the other and made sure her clothing was on right. Her gray sweatpants were resting on her hips just tight enough not to fall and her black tank top was tight enough that the sleeves wouldn't fall down. She wore a pair of black tennis shoes tied just enough that if she got caught by them she could get them off. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her bangs were clipped to the sides of her head. Duo was dressed almost the same way but his hair was still in its usual braid. She walked to the middle of the mat and got ready her legs positioned and ready to move. Duo moved first.

He moved forward quickly to hit her chest but ducked and swung her legs around to get him to fall. He jumped and then brought his leg down to kick her. She rolled away and got back up. She shifted from side to side waiting for an opening. She went forward quickly and brought her leg up to kick his side. He blocked and grabbed her foot. She spun, bringing her left foot up to hit his arm. It connected soundly. He dropped her leg and she landed on the floor. She immediately got onto the balls of her feet and pounced. He caught her but she gave him dead weight. He fell to the floor and she put her knees on his shoulders. She held a hand on his neck and a fist over his head.

"Are you done?" She asked. He was surprised she had gotten him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done, come on get off me," He stated. Hisoka laughed and got up offering a hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Well you definitely don't need any help with hand-to-hand combat. What about weapons?" Duo asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fair but I'm better at hand-to-hand," she replied. Duo nodded. Heero walked forward. Hisoka looked at him. He beckoned her over.

"Come with me and were going to test your shooting ability," Heero stated. Hisoka sighed and followed him. They walked to the door next to the room which led to a shooting gallery. He walked over to a table and grabbed earmuffs and GLOCK. He handed them to her set up a target and put it all the way back. She lined up as she put the earmuffs on. She grabbed the gun and aimed. She fired a couple rounds. Heero pulled the target back and studied it. She had made a heart. Heero chuckled and threw it away.

"You're good with fire arms now we should check your flexibility," Heero stated. She groaned. He laughed and followed her as she left the room. Wufei and Duo met them in the hall. They walked down the hall only to see Trowa standing outside of the gym. He entered the room and they followed. He walked over to a large blue mat towards the corner.

"Show me how flexible you are," Trowa stated. She huffed and walked onto the corner opposite of the mat. She stretched and got ready to move. She ran forward and did front hand springs that turned into a flip at the end. She then did back hand springs that went into a back flip. She landed straight with her legs strong. She lifted her right leg up so her foot was next to her head. She then did the same to the other. She quickly slid down and did the splits. She giggled when she heard gasps of pain. She looked at her guardians smiling and laughing. She laid on her back and then quickly flipped up. She went into a hand stand and moved her legs back and forth showing her control. She finally got up and walked back over to her guardians.

"Are we done now?" Hisoka asked. They all nodded. She grinned.

"Good then we can finally leave to finish those bastards off!" She exclaimed. Duo laughed.

"Yeah were going tomorrow," Duo stated. Hisoka nodded and ran off. Duo watched her go. He couldn't help but worry about tomorrow. He didn't want to watch his charge get hurt again. Suddenly Duo was pulled into Heero's embrace along with Wufei.

"Everything will be okay," Heero stated. Duo smiled. Heero always knew when he felt bad.

"I believe you love," Duo muttered. Hopefully everything would work out for the better.


	7. The End & The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's Note: You guys should be proud I posted a couple days later! : D I hope you like it guys. Check out my profile for my new summary for my new Heero x Duo story. I plan on it being long, hopefully, sometimes my stories don't really work like that. Please Review! It makes me want to write! **

**Warning: There is the ending of a lemon at the end just to those who don't want to read it. Though I don't know why you would be reading this anyway since its rater M but whatever. Enjoy!**

Isamu had waited patiently. He knew that if he waited long enough his father would put him into the back of his head. To do this he didn't cause trouble for the guards and stayed extremely quiet. So when he heard the explosion he knew that it was time to act. He pried the hinges off of the metal door and slammed it down. It fell with a loud bang. He stepped out only to be met by a guard. He ran forward and tackled the man to the floor. He hit him until the man was unconscious. He took the M16 from the man along with the tactical knife. He slid the knife into the waist band of his jeans and held the gun at the steady. He then walked forward towards the room that held his father.

REVENGEREVENGEREVENEGE 

Hisoka quietly ran through the base after Duo let off the explosion. They had made their way through the base planting bombs as they went. She ran towards the room that Isamu had been held in. When she got their only the metal door and the body of a guard was there. At least she knew that Isamu had gotten out. He really was smart. She started to walk again looking for the room Sir was in with Wufei following. After about 10 minutes of walking down the hallways she heard yelling. She quietly opened the enormous double doors looking for the commotion. What she saw made her heart stop. Just as she opened them a shots rang out. Isamu had shot Sir between the eyes but Sir had also released a shot. She watched as they both crumbled to the ground. She knew that Sir was dead but she ran towards Isamu. She pulled him into her lap and gasped when she saw his wound. It had been shot right beneath his heart. She knew right then that he was going to die. Tears welled up and fell down her face. Isamu raised a hand to her face and stroked it smiling gently.

"Hey baby…I'm sorry for shooting you," He whispered coughing lightly. Hisoka chuckled weakly.

"I know love, I know you did it to get your mom," She whispered. Isamu looked at her with wide sad eyes.

"He killed her," Isamu whispered. Hisoka bit back her gasp and just stroked his hair.

"Well it'll be alright. We have new parents now. They'll look after us. Everything is going to be fine," She said sobbing gently. Wufei watched as the scene unfolded wishing that he could change it. He knew what it felt to lose a loved one and to see this happening to her just broke his heart. He heard Isamu chuckle.

"You know that I'm not going to make it and so do I. I'm just happy I got to see you one more time before I go. I love you Hisoka and nothing will ever change that. No matter what I will always look after you even if I'm not here. I'll be your guardian angel until you don't need me anymore," Isamu said coughing violently. Her sobs grew louder.

"I love you! We've been through so much! You can't die not when everything is going to work out, now when we finally have a life ahead of us!" She exclaimed. She could see him getting weaker and weaker.

"I know it's unfair but it's for the best. You have been healed but I've been broken beyond repair. Being with you made me forget but I know this is good for you," He whispered. He gave a couple more violent coughs and went limp in my arms. Hisoka let out a great cry as she felt his life slipping away. She buried her face in his hair.

"No, no, no, no! Isamu come back! Don't leave me! Baby please I love you!" She wailed. Wufei had tears in his eyes. This was horrible. Wufei heard the door open to reveal the rest of the group. When they came through all their eyes widened in sadness. Quatre buried his face in Trowa's chest trying to muffle the sobs, feeling her heart break with his space heart. Heero and Duo watched with distress as their charge cried for her lost love. Duo was the one to move towards her. He bent down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hisoka it's going to be alright. I know it seems so hopeless but Isamu wants you to be happy," Duo whispered. Hisoka laid Isamu down gently and threw herself into his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

"Why! We were so close to being together and having a normal life!" Hisoka cried in anguish. Duo just held her and let her cry it all out. He knew it wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair. What he did know was that Hisoka would get stronger from it. Yes she would be hurt for a while but eventually she would be able to speak of him without hurting. She would be able to move on. So for now he just let her hurt. What he did know was that there was something she needed to take care of. He pulled her back to look in his eyes.

"We still have a mission left. We have Nikko and Nero. We were waiting on you," Duo stated. He watched as her eyes went from sad to angry. She focused her sadness into anger for those men. She stood and helped Duo up. She cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to kill those bastards," She growled. Her body radiated anger and he was glad she was on their side. They all left the room, Heero was last since he went to carry Isamu's body, and walked towards the room they held the two men in. Hisoka quietly opened the food slot and watched. Nikko was sitting on the cot with Nero in his lap holding him protectively. Nero's head was buried in Nikko's shirt. It was obvious that Nero was shaking. Nikko was trying to soothe him.

"God deserve everything they do to us. I know she would never believe us. I wish that Sir had never been born! Those kids didn't deserve any of that. I wish it could have been different. I wish that Sir had never threated our lives. I couldn't watch him kill you," Nero cried. Hisoka watched as Nikko held him closer.

"Shh baby I know. I didn't want him to kill you either. It killed me inside to do that to those kids. At least we can spend our final moments together. I love you Nero," Nikko said. Nero sniffled and leaned up to kiss Nikko.

"I love you too Nikko," Nero said. Nero than wrapped his arms around Nikko's neck to pull them closer to each-other. Hisoka pulled back in disbelief. She turned and slumped against the wall and slid down it. She tried to wrap her head around it. Sir threatened to kill them? She thought about what she would do if they threatened to kill Isamu. She knew that she would have done the same thing. The pilots looked at her confused.

"Hisoka, what's wrong?" Wufei asked. She looked up at them.

"It seems that Nero and Nikko was threatened to do it. Sir was going to kill the other if they didn't do what he wanted. I know that I would have done the same thing if it had been Isamu threatened. Sir has hurt so many people," Hisoka stated. Heero stepped forward and bent down to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's dead. What we do with Nero and Nikko is up to you," Heero stated. Hisoka looked at him with wide eyes. She knew how bad her guardians wanted to torture Nero and Nikko and to leave it up to her? She smiled lightly.

"Let me talk to them," She whispered. She stood and opened the door to the room. She stepped in only to see Nero and Nikko looking at her. They hadn't moved from their original spots. She smiled at them, just a tiny one.

"I heard you talking a minute ago. I had no idea Sir had threatened you. I know that you wouldn't have told me since you know I wouldn't have believed you. Since you didn't know I was listening I knew that what you said was the truth. I'm letting you go," She said. Nero and Nikko looked at her with wide eyes.

"After all we did to you, you're going to let us go?" Nero said trembling. Hisoka nodded.

"I'm so sorry for all the things we did to you and Isamu. Where is he anyway?" Nero asked. Hisoka closed her eyes and looked away biting her lip. She felt the tears well up.

"Sir and Isamu had a standoff. They're both dead," Hisoka whispered. She heard a quiet gasp.

"Are you okay?" Nero asked. Hisoka looked at him. She could see the concern evident in his gaze. She smiled at him softly.

"I'll get over it," She stated. She looked at Nikko. He reminded her of Isamu, he was so quiet. She smiled at them both.

"We'll take you back with us but I want you two to stay in contact with us okay?" Hisoka whispered. Nero looked at her with wide eyes. It was one thing to let them go but she also wanted to keep in contact with them. Nero let tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank you," Nero whispered. Hisoka smiled.

"You're welcome now come on I think we've been here to long," Hisoka said. They both stood but Nero's leg collapsed. Nikko caught him immediately. Hisoka looked at him wide-eyed. Nero looked at her.

"Permanent limp," Nero said shrugging. She looked confused. Nero blushed.

"From when you tried to kill me," Nero stated. Hisoka had the gull to look guilty. Nero put his hand up.

"I deserved it," He said casually. Hisoka nodded. Nero went to say something else but Nikko kissed him to shut him up.

"You talk too much," Nikko whispered. Nero pouted.

"One of us has to talk if not there would be no talking in this relationship," Nero said matter-of-factly. Nikko rolled his eyes and followed Hisoka out of the room. The group then made their way towards the plane they came in. They boarded and took off. Hisoka looked at Duo. He had a little black device in his hand. Her eyes widened. He gave her a devilish grin and pressed the button. She looked at the island only to see a huge explosion. She started to laugh. Heero and Wufei just looked at Duo with a blank look shaking their heads.

**5 years later **

It had been a long journey for Hisoka. She finished her schooling when she was 19 and now owned an orphanage. She treated those children like her own and it hurt to see them go. It took four years but she was finally able to talk about Isamu without being hurt. She had started to date but so far she hadn't found the right one.

She was on her way to the pound. Since she had bought a house and practically lived at the orphanage she wanted an animal, one that she could take to the orphanage so that the children could play. She went inside the ASPCA and walked to the receptionist. She hadn't paid attention to them since she was reading up on dogs. She heard someone clear their throat so she looked up. It was a man. He stood at 6'3 and looked to weigh 180 pounds of muscle. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. His skin had a tan to it. He wore a black T-Shirt and blue jeans with some sneakers.

"How can I help you?" He asked. She blinked at him.

"I'm here to get a dog," She stated. He nodded. He walked to another door.

"Kira can you come and man the desk for a little bit? I have a lady here that wants a dog," He stated. Hisoka heard a yes and the man motioned her to follow him. They walked into the back and the questions began.

"What kind of dog are you looking for?" He asked. She thought about it.

"I want a medium sized dog. One that is good with hordes of children and that can be protective," She stated. He raised an eyebrow. She grinned and blushed lightly.

"I own an orphanage," She stated. His mouth opened in a silent "o" and continued to walk. He stopped at a cage. Inside was a black dog that looked to be 2 years old. He had white on his chest and brown on his paws with big brown eyes. His ears were almost square giving him a cute puppy look. She instantly fell in love with it.

"This is Wing. We found him half-starved in a backyard. He was one of the ones we weren't sure were going to make it. He's 2 years old and is a lad/hound mix. He loves everyone but the second he sees aggressive posture from anyone he growls. He's a good dog," The man stated. She bent down and the dog came forward. She stuck her hand in the cage and he licked it. She smiled gently.

"I'll take him," She said. The man nodded.

"We have to check some background on you first to make sure he doesn't go to an abusive home," He stated. She frowned but let him go. Quatre had given her a new identity with a good background so she wasn't worried. The man turned to look at her.

"Name?" He asked. She smiled.

"Hisoka Chang-Maxwell-Yuy, if that doesn't pop up right just put Yuy," she stated. She preferred to use her hyphenated last name but Quatre had only used one. She knew that he, the man, was going to use Yuy.

"Oh and by the way I'm Yuki," He stated. She grinned and watched him go. She sat by the cage letting the dog lick her hand until Yuki came back.

"Everything is cleared so you can take him home today," Yuki stated. She nodded but was a little sad. She had felt an attraction to Yuki and didn't want to leave. It seems he was thinking the same thing. He grinned.

"I was wondering, would be alright if I took you on a date?" He asked. She smiled again.

"Sure I'm usually at my orphanage, the Maxwell Orphanage. Come anytime," She stated. He was surprised.

"That's your orphanage?" He exclaimed. She looked at him oddly.

"Yes," She stated. He frowned.

"I thought that it belonged to a former Gundam Pilot," He stated. She laughed.

"Yeah it did. That's my dad. He helped me make it," She said. His eyes widened.

"Wait you mean to tell me that your parents are Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Wufei Chang!" He said with disbelief. She chuckled.

"Yeah those are my parents. They adopted me about 5 years ago," She stated. She couldn't believe it had been that long. Her parents had gotten married when she was 18 and they had been happy ever since. They had just adopted a new baby and it getting to them. He was a baby named Runko and was 4 months old. Yuki smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later tonight then?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. She hooked the leash up to Wing and left. As we exited the ASPCA she felt a breeze wrap around her. She got these all the time and she knew that it was Isamu. It stopped and she felt it hit her lips. She smiled. It then disappeared. She knew that Isamu had finally left. That meant that he didn't need to watch over her anymore. Her life was finally going to get better.

**Epilogue**

**15 years later**

"Who knew that our children were going to get together," Heero mumbled. He was glaring. He didn't want to see his son grow up already. Heero watched as Runko leaned over and kissed Akiko on the cheek. He watched as she giggled and kissed him back.

"I'm getting to old for this," Heero stated. He heard a laugh.

"You're not old Heero," Duo stated. He wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. He heard footsteps and saw his other love Wufei walking towards them. He sat on Heero's lap and watched.

"I just can't believe that it's been twenty years since we adopted Hisoka. I mean she just got married 10 years ago. Time is flying by so quickly," Wufei muttered. He didn't miss Hisoka since she came over about everyday so they could see their grandchildren. So far she only had two but was pregnant with the third. The two she had were twins, a boy and girl, who were identical. Rin was 5 and had long black hair with bright blue eyes while her brother, Rinku, had short black hair and blue eyes. They were energetic and very smart. Before he could think of anything else Duo spoke up.

"Come on you old men I think we can still have a little fun," Duo stated winking at them. Heero and Wufei looked at him wide eyed before following after him. Runko watched as his parents ran off into the house. He grimaced. He turned to his girlfriend.

"We are definatly not going in the house for a while," Runko stated. Akiko laughed.

"I know what you mean. My dads are still like rabbits," Akiko stated. Runko chuckled.

"Yeah but I wouldn't change them for the world," Runko muttered. Akiko smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't either," She stated.

"Wufei faster," Heero commanded panting. Wufei smirked and thrust harder into his Ai sending Heero's hips forward to thrust harder into Duo. Duo was a mess of desire. He just panted and gasped calling out his love's names. Wufei watched as Heero moved his hand and grasped Duo's cock in his hand to pump it fast. That was enough to send Duo spiraling into his orgasmic bliss. He screamed out Wufei and Heero's name and collapsed. Heero lifted Duo's hips and thrust once, twice and came with a loud grunt. Wufei bit his lip as Heero's channel became tighter than it was. He thrust a couple more times before shooting his load into his Ai's channel. He slid to the right of Duo letting his cock and Wufei's cock slip out. Wufei fell to the left of Duo. They both immediately pulled themselves close to Duo.

"I love you," Wufei muttered. Duo grinned.

"Love you guys," Duo stated. Heero chuckled.

"Aishiteru koi's," He said quietly. With that they fell asleep in each other's arms. They finally got the life they deserved.

The End

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW PLOT OF MY HEERO X DUO STORY! : D**


End file.
